


Auth unity cannibalism

by Call_me_Anarkiddie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eye socket fucking, Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, fuck my life, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_me_Anarkiddie/pseuds/Call_me_Anarkiddie
Summary: Trigger warning for gore and blood and necrophilia.
Relationships: auth unity - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	Auth unity cannibalism

Commie had Nazi pinned against a wall, holding a knife to his throat.

"Fucking do it." Nazi growled, "It won't hurt me dumbass, we're ideologies. We're basically immortal."

The communist slashed Nazi's throat open, thick, deep red liquid pouring out rapidly. He quickly put his mouth over the wound, biting at it.

Nazi's body went limp.

Commie tore at the skin, prying his neck open.

The lust quickly overpowered him, and he cut Nazi's chest open.

Tankie knew that the white identitarian would just heal later, but it was still pretty weird.

Nevertheless, he continued to claw at Nazi, ripping out the man's right eye. He thrust his dick into the socket, moaning as he felt it adjust to make way for his thick cock. He slowly began to thrust. Hearing the wet noises that it produced only fueled his lust, as he thrusted at an almost inhumane speed. He felt himself speeding closer and closer to climax, thrusting one last time before he spilled the sticky fluid into Nazi's eye socket. 

He pulled out his dick, which was now covered with deep red blood. He wiped it off calmly, before tearing at Nazi's chest, swiftly ripping out his heart and holding the warm, bloody organ in his hand before taking a bite out of it. 

He moaned quietly, rubbing the other part of the heart against his crotch, drooling. he quickly came again, his cum mixing with the blood.

**Author's Note:**

> idk dude


End file.
